sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Alle schwärmen für Motoki
In Alle schwärmen für Motoki erfahren Makoto und Bunny, dass der von beiden verehrte Motoki eine Freundin namens Reika hat. Enttäuscht schöpfen beide aber neue Hoffnung Motokis Herz für sich zu gewinnen, als sie erfahren, dass die ambitionierte Reika eventuell ihr Studium in Afrika fortsetzen möchte. Zusammenfassung Makoto gerät in einen nicht angekündigten Regenschauer und stößt dabei mit einem anderen Fußgänger zusammen. Zuerst beschwert sie sich lautstark, als sie aber sieht, dass es sich bei dem Passanten um Motoki handelt, verfliegt ihr Ärger. Er bietet ihr Schutz unter seinem Regenschirm an und während er mit ihr spricht, muss sie aufgrund der Stimme an ihren Ex-Freund denken. Als Motoki sie auf ihre häuslichen Fähigkeiten anspricht, verspricht sie ihm, ihn zu besuchen und ihm sein Leibgericht - Hayashi Rice - zu kochen. Makoto ärgert es, als der Schauer nachlässt und verabschiedet sich im Liebestaumel von Motoki. Reika, seine Freundin, kommt hinzu und neckt Motoki wegen seines Umgangs mit Makoto. Sie entschuldigt sich beim sanftmütigen Motoki dafür, dass sie ihr gemeinsames Date wegen ihrer Forschungen an der Juban-Universität absagen müsse. Zudem gesteht sie ihm, dass sie noch nicht entschieden habe, ob sie nach Afrika reisen solle, um dort den Ursprung des Lebens zu studieren. Sie verabschiedet sich, als Mamoru erscheint. Mit dem Schwarzen Kristall erfahren Zoisite und Kunzite, dass Reika eine weitere Trägerin des Regenbogenkristalls sei. Nach einer positiven Aussage über Reikas Erscheinung, wird Zoisite eifersüchtig, kann jedoch besänftigt werden, nachdem Kunzite die Schönheit seines Freundes mit der einer Rose vergleicht. Wenig später diskutiert Motoki mit Mamoru über die Angelegenheit und Mamoru ist erstaunt, dass Motoki sich nicht dafür einsetzt, was er möchte. Motoki wolle, dass seine Freundin hier bliebe, doch er wolle ihr keineswegs im Leben stehen. Angesprochen auf seine Kontakte mit Bunny und Makoto, meint Motoki lässig, dass sie nur als eine Art jüngere Schwestern ansehe. Peinlich berührt denkt Mamoru an seine eigene Freundin Rei Hino, die im selben Alter ist wie Bunny und Makoto. Makoto hält ihr Versprechen ein und besucht Motoki in seiner sehr unordentlichen Wohnung. Als sie sich schockiert über all dem Chaos an die Arbeit macht, erblickt sie ein Foto von ihm mit Reika und muss zu ihrem großen Schock erfahren, dass das Mädchen auf dem Bild seine Freundin ist. Am nächsten Schultag bemerkt Luna, dass Makoto niedergeschlagen ist. Prompt erscheint Bunny und muss zum einen erfahren, dass auch Makoto sowie sie auf Motoki stehe und zudem habe Motoki auch eine Freundin. Makoto allerdings fasst sogleich neuen Mut und ist gewillt, Motoki zu erobern. Von dem Enthusiasmus lässt sich auch Bunny - sehr zu Lunas Scham - anstecken. Die beiden wollen um Motoki kämpfen und stehen vor dem Crown Game Center. Als der gehässige Mamoru auf den "Beulenkopp" und die "Riesin" trifft, betritt Bunny eifernd die Spielhalle, nur um zu erfahren, dass Motoki seinen freien Tag hat. Derweil verbleibt Makoto mit Mamoru draußen. Auf Motoki angesprochen, räumt Makoto ein, dass sie bereits von seiner Freundin wisse. Mamoru fasst die Unverfrorenheit der "Mittelschülerinnen heutzutage" nicht. Als er auch noch erwähnt, dass Reika womöglich ins Ausland reist, würgt Makoto noch mehr aus Mamoru raus, ehe er zu Boden fällt. Fest entschlossen, Reika zum Auslandsstudium zu bewegen, sucht Makoto sie abends nach der Universität auf. Im Gespräch ist Makoto so Feuer und Flamme, dass sie Reika rät auf Alles oder Nichts zu setzen. Im Eifer vergisst sie dabei, dass sie Reika eigentlich zur Reise manipulieren wollte. Reika gibt Makoto Recht und beschließt sich nun endgültig zu entscheiden. Makoto besucht Motoki erneut, dieses Mal mit Bunny im Schlepptau. Während Makoto mit der unfähigen Bunny putzt und versucht zu kochen, erhält Motoki einen Anruf von Reika, die darum bittet, ihn noch einmal zu sehen, ehe sie nach Afrika aufbreche. Motoki entschuldigt sich und Bunny und Makoto warten sehr, sehr lange auf Motokis Rückkehr, ehe Luna erscheint und das Mondzepter beginnt zu blinken. Ein Träger des Regenbogenkristalls muss in der Nähe sein. Derweil liefert sich Motoki mit Zoisite einen Kampf, den er allerdings unterliegt. Zoisite raubt Reika ihren Regenbogenkristall, was dazu führt, dass sie sich in Techniklon, den fünften der Sieben Teufel, verwandelt. Bunny und Makoto, die sich in Sailor Moon und Sailor Jupiter verwandelt haben, stellen sich Techniklon entgegen, während Zoisite mit dem plötzlich erschienen Tuxedo Mask um den Regenbogenkristall duelliert. Mit Urtierchen greift Techniklon an, die sich an Sailor Moons Beinen hochkämpfen. Mit ihrem Donnerschlag vernichtet Sailor Jupiter zwar die Urtierchen, allerdings wird der Donnerschlag von Techniklon mit einer Flasche aufgesaugt und zurück befördert. Nun einerscheinen Sailor Mars und Sailor Merkur. Letztere verhüllt Techniklons Sicht mit ihren Seifenblasen und Sailor Mars vernichtet mit ihrem Feuerball das Reagenzglas. Nun kann Sailor Moon auf Sailor Mars' Drängen hin Techniklon mit der Macht des Mondes zurück in einen Menschen verwandeln. Zur selben Zeit trickst Zoisite Tuxedo Mask aus und entkommt mit dem Regenbogenkristall. Sowohl Reika als auch Motoki erlangen ihr Bewusstsein wieder und fallen sich gerührt in die Arme. Auf dem Flughafen verabschiedet sich Motoki sehr emotional von Reika, der er verspricht, dass er ihre Rückkehr warte. Von dieser Szene werden Bunny und Makoto Zeuge und gerührt davon, meint Bunny, dass sie Motoki aufgeben werde. Von dieser Meinung wird sie allerdings schnell zurückweichen, als Makoto abgebrüht meint, dass Reika vielleicht in Afrika einen anderen schönen Mann finde und der Weg für sie frei wäre. Besetzung Trivia * Im japanischen Vorspann prangert Bunny Zoisites Pläne, die das junge Glück von Reika und Motoki zerstören würden, an und sagt am Ende nicht, dass sie Zoisite im Namen des Mondes bestrafen will sondern, dass sie im Namen des Mondes auch einen Freund haben will. * Als sich Motoki von Reika verabschiedet, spielt im Hintergrund das Instrumental von ''Heart Moving''. * Reika hat ihren ersten von drei Auftritten in der ersten Animeserie. Kategorie:Episodenführer